


Sweet Seventeen of Peter Parker

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Birthday Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: It was finally the birthday boy, Spider-Man aka Peter Parker. Unfortunately, he didn't come to his own birthday party. Still, they had to celebrate it. They wanted him to be happy.





	Sweet Seventeen of Peter Parker

They were at May's home. No one spoke. Silence was felt through their throats, suffocating them. Yet they still wanted to celebrate it. It had to be, they didn't want to make him sad. They hope the birthday boy was there with them.

Everything was done prepared. Decorations, cakes, food, drink and other stuff to celebrate the most important day in family of Parker. Tony was the who paid all the stuff and he was the most determined one to make it happen. He wanted him to be happy.

After waiting, no, preparing themselves for the special day, May was the first one to speak, "Okay... Since we are already here, let the party started, shall we? We can't waste more time. He has been waiting for his birthday."

Tony, who sat between them, taking a deep breath. His eyes blinked a few times, trying not to let tears fell and runninng down on his cheeks. He saw the man behind him, giving Tony soothing pat on his shoulder and then turned to see the woman who also tried as best as she could to not cry.

Tony placed his phone on the table to record it, just like Peter always to do, capturing and recording memorable experiences. He settled it to count from five. They made sure they smiled in front of the camera.

Count from five, four, three, two, one, "Peter, today is your birthday! We are here to celebrate it, kid. Congrats, you are seventeen years old now! You can drive any cars of mine if you want to."

"Peter, i can't believe you are seventeen now! Time flies really quick when it comes to me raising you from you were a child. I hope you are always healthy and grow to be handsome and strong man... Or should i say superhero. Whether you are just a sneaky kid who likes sneaking at night or a superhero who always saves the days, you are still my nephew." 

"Hey, Peter, it's me, Captain America. Remember you stole my shield? You have great instict and brave young man that Tony could recruit. Maybe you don't remember but... Happy birthday, Peter Parker."

Tony got up and grabbed his phone. He wandering around the house. He explained and showed what was these all about. From the cakes and moved on with the decorations on wall, anything.

Tony took a closer look at the cakes, "Look, i bought you birthday cake."

Steve cleared his throat, "Cakes. You bought too many."

"Yeah, cakes. All flavors. I made sure we got your favorite too."

Then he moved to May who showed her gift for Peter, "Your aunt is an expert at everything! Your gift is a homemade! Lucky nephew, you don't have to waste too much money."

"Then stop wasting by not buying too many things." Steve glared.

"Aw, Steve, don't ruin this party! Your da-i mean Captain doesn't know how teenagers celebrate their parties nowadays. Please understand he is too old."

"Stop fighting, boys! Peter will not like this." May pulled their ears and they begged for forgiveness.

And the party continued smoothly, without Peter with them. Even Ned or MJ, no one knew where they were. They hoped the two were with Peter so he wouldn't be lonely.

 

At the end of the day, so far Tony had recorded, like too long. These moments were meant for Peter. They had to make Peter saw the video of his seventeenth birthday. They had to save him. They had to save and take everyone back to earth and beat thay titan for sure. If this wasn't enough, step on his ugly purple face.

No one ate the cakes and food. They just drank few glasses of kind flavors of sodas. Steve didn't like soda pretty much so he chose to drink mineral water. When he finished drank it, he felt something on his left shoulder. It was Tony's head. Tony hugged Steve from behind.

"I'm sorry."

"Tony, you don't---."

"I'm sorry for not giving you an opportunity to see our son."

"Tony..."

"I promised myself to make you become his father. He doesn't know this yet and... I should have told him earlier! He doesn't know he will get another father."

Steve placed the glass near the desk beside him and he faced Tony, his hands cupped Tony's face that already like a mess and wet because tears falling down like a heavy rain, "Hey, look at me..."

"I-i want us to be his dads. Sorry to not giving you a chance to raise him as your child too. I'm not good enough..."

"Tony, you have been raising him like your own son. You are the great dad he couldn't ask for more. I also want him to be my son. Three of us can be the family you always dream of."

Tony clucthed on Steve's clothes tightly and buried his face deeper in their hug, "When?! Tell me, Steve! That bastard took him away from us!"

"Soon, Tony. I will make sure he regret for what he has done to us, to people, to the world."

They both agreed to forget what happened in the past, when civil war happened. Everyone was sure it was a mistake. When Steve apologized, that was hard for Tony to forgive him but in the end, he still loved him. Both of them along with the rest of the team, moving forward with determination to have better lives. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

May who just cleaned the kitchen approached the couple. She  
was happy when she knew they would be Peter's dads. What a gift for Peter when he came back to this world.

"I'm glad you guys will be his fathers."

Tony raised his head to see the beautiful woman who had just cried like him but she managed to wiped the tears from her face because she knew this was time to be happy, not to be sad, on Peter's birthday. She managed to look fresh but when she threw them obvious death glare to them, especially for Tony, that successfully made him like a coward.

"Tony, it's still hard for me to accept that you brought that kid to help you fighting the mad titan i don't even know who the hell he was. I don't like it when you thought you were a responsible father but the truth was you were reckless."

"May, i---." 

Right at this time he wasn't certain if May would allow him and Steve as Peter's dads. She knew about this and had given her permission to let them raise him before the war, but after the war happened he didn't know if his dream would become true or not.

"But, even though i'm very mad at you, i forgive you. I know he can survive this. He is a tough kid."

Tony's eyes finally stopped let its precious tears to kept falling and chose to remain quiet, same with Steve. May was Peter's aunt and they couldn't interrupt the griefing aunt who just lost her nephew. She had something important to tell to the men she trusted to take care of Peter beside her.

"I believe Peter will be happy and proud to have you guys as his fathers."

"And we believe he will be happy and proud to have you as his aunt."

May smiled sincerely, "I really am his aunt. It's my responsibility to take care of him."

"He told me that you are the greatest aunt and he was lucky to be the part of the family." Tony told her a little heart-touching honesty from the boy.

She was really happy to hear that even thought not straight from Peter and she knew if those honest words came directly from Peter's heart and mouth, he was just too shy to say and admit it, "But it's time fot you two to have him as your son, part of your family."

"No, he maybe our son but he is still your nephew, your family. He will be sad if he loses you."

She laughed a little and said, "Yes, you are right."

For the rest of the edible things, May kept some of the cakes, drink and food for her and gave some for those who needed it or would like to take it home. Sharing with them was a good idea and she hopefully with this, it would cheer them a little. They were also like her, griefing, confused and wanted their beloved ones back. Besides, it would be a waste because she obviously couldn't consume what the billionaire gave to her alone.

When May cleaned the table, she got an idea. He stopped cleaning and smiled at the idea she just got. She really hoped that would happen.

"When Peter comes back, let's have dinner together. I want to see how his reaction and how happy he is when he finally has the fathers he deserves."

Steve and Tony absolutely agreed with the idea. Whatever it took, whatever what they had to sacrife with, they had to win the war. This wasn't the end as long as he was still alive. They couldn't let him alive even though with a single blood streaming in his body.

**Author's Note:**

> What i don't know is why angst more likely to inspire me rather than the fluff. What i know is sorry i made this now, not when Peter's birthday at August 10 (Happy Birthday, Spider-Man!) 
> 
> For Ned and MJ, honestly i don't know if they are survived or not. They said it would be a spoiler if they let us knew what happened to them. In this fanfic, i assumed they are dissaperead too. I refuse to believe they are dead (sorry for that tag, i'm confused!)
> 
> Hope you like it and the angst don't hurt you that much! I didn't intend to do that!


End file.
